


When We're Alone

by Unseen_MrStanton



Series: FinnRey Private Nights [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Idiots in Love, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Rey, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-01 23:39:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15784509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unseen_MrStanton/pseuds/Unseen_MrStanton
Summary: To their friends and families, Finn and Rey were the best of friends. Behind closed doors, though, they were so much more.





	When We're Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This is my official 20th fic that I've written! Kind of a big deal to me, so thank you in advance for taking interest in my story and thank all of you who's been reading my fics and leaving your wonderful comments! You'll never know just how much I appreciate you guys!
> 
> So, I'll be doing something a little bit different here.
> 
> Please enjoy!

To their loved ones, Finn and Rey were the best of friends. Honestly, they were like a couple of children. Whenever those two got together, they would just start acting just like they did when they were 7 years old: Grinning, goofing off, cracking jokes. But, it was always in good fun. No teasing or anything harmful, which made their relationship even cuter.

And not only that. They also always love to brag about one another. Whatever their achievements, whatever their successes, Finn and Rey never fail to mention it and brag about it boastfully. When they played baseball back in high school, if Rey made a score, Finn would cheer her on. Despite the fact they were on different teams. And when Finn got a scholarship to a university that Rey wanted to go to but couldn't, she didn't focus on the fact that she was rejected. She only cared about Finn getting into college and wished him all the best. That's just what they do. It's what they've always done.

But, what's easily their greatest defining trait, so they are both so welcoming to others. Whether it's their friends, families, or total strangers, they would actually go out of their way to make sure that everyone felt right at home with them. Like they're apart of a companionship whose bond was so strong, you'd felt like you've known them your whole life. That's just who they are.

 Yeah, Finn and Rey are the best.

 

 

Some of their friends feel like it's a shame they weren't a couple. There's just something about them that seems to scream 'They would be perfect for each other!' And they know this, because everytime they get together with friends and family, someone's always bound to bring it up at _some_ _point_ during their time together.

In fact, when they all get together Friday night for dinner and drinks, Rose is the one who mentions it this time.

"You guys are so cute together!" Rose proclaims. "Why aren't you guys together?!"

Rey and Finn look at each other with comically expression before smiling and looking at Rose.

"Rose, I don't know how many times we've said this, but we're comfortable as we are." Finn says.

"Yeah! I think Finn's a great guy, but he's like a brother to me." Rey says. "It would be too weird." Rey looks over at Finn and presses her lips together in a slight frown. "No offense, of course, Finn." She lays a hand on his arm as a pleading gesture.

"None taken." Finn assures. "Y'know, I'm not gonna deny that I think Rey is beautiful. And for a while, it seemed like things could be different, in terms of us getting together. But, it never happened. I don't have a lot of close friends, but the ones I do have, I appreciate. Like all of you guys." Finn gestures to one of in their group: Poe, Snap, Rose, Jess, Karé, Maz, and Slip.  "So, since I've known her the longest, I'm just glad I got her in my corner." 

Rey smiles, throwing her arms around Finn's neck and pulling him, leaning her head against his. 

"Nowhere else I'd rather be, Peanut." Rey promises. Finn returns her hug and they rock side to side as they embrace. Eyes closed. Smiles wide.

'Awww!' Everyone sighs.

"Man, you guys are missing a great opportunity here." Maz says, sipping her wine. 

"Babe..." Karé gently. "They said they're good. Don't make them do anything they don't wanna do."

"No, I get that." Maz says to her wife. "It's just I know that they both have had, Finn in particular, has had some pretty bad experiences, so I still think I would be nice if they found their way to each other. That's all. I love my brother, Karé. I can't help but worry."

"Maz... You know I love you, too." Finn says. "And, I know that the right one is out there somewhere."

Rey gives him a troubled expression.

"But, for now, I'm good. And, please stop putting my life on blast like that. It's not cool."

"Sorry, sweetie." Maz apologizes. "You know how I am."

"Yeah. Tipsy." Finn teases. "It happens when you drink too much. In fact, I think you've had enough." Finn goes to take her glass away.

"BOY..." Maz warns. "There's still wine in my glass. So, as long as there is, you keep your hands to yourself."

'Ohhh!' Everyone exclaims. Finn sits there, terrified for his life. His hands are up in a surrendering gesture.

Rey, who just has a sympathetic expression, merely rests her hand on his, patting it, trying to calm him down. "It's okay, Peanut. I'm still here to protect you." She takes a sip from her own glass.

Finn snickers. 

 

 

Later that Friday night, Poe, Finn and Rey were all having drinks at the bar, Poe gets to his feet.

"Alright, kids. That's enough for me." Poe calls the bartender over.

"Calling it a night?" Finn asks.

"Yeah." Poe downs his last shot before reaching for the bill. "I've got some things to take care of tomorrow, so I'll need to get some sleep." Poe drops some cash on the bar and signals the barkeep over. "I'm headed home. Do you need me to give you a lift, Rey?"

"Nah. I'll just bunk in with Finn tonight." Rey promises.

"Alright then. Don't ya'll stay out too late. Don't want ya drivin' home drunk."

"Yes, Mummy." Finn says.

"Good night, dear." Poe teases back as he walks away.

"And then there were two." Rey says, looking at Finn.

"So, what's the latest? Feels like I hadn't seen you in a while." Finn says.

"I know." Rey nods. "Nothing going on but work."

"Yep." Finn nods back. "It's more the same for me, too."

Rey downs another shot. "So, how's life working for Phasma? Still enjoy having her for a boss?"

"A lot more now than I ever did." Finn answers. "She's mellowed out quite bit since she became a mom."

"Interesting. You'd think that, knowing her, it'd be the opposite." Rey brings up.

"Yeah. You'd think, but who knows? Maybe she found something that was missing in her life up until now."

"Hmm." Rey responds.

"So, how's Ben? You keeping in touch with your brother?"

Rey frowns. "Yeah." She says scornfully.

Finn gives her a shocked expression. "Sensitive spot. Sorry about that."

Rey doesn't say anything for a while, as the tension slowly ruins their peaceful atmosphere. Finn can't help but try to ignore the awkward silence as he sips his beer nervously.

"It's just..." Rey says after a few minutes. "Everybody I talk to just gets it wrong. Ben's not this adorable, sweet, little angel they make him out to be. He knows how to use people. And making them feel comfortable is just a ply of his, once he sees how he can use them for whatever."

"Yeah." Finn says. "I just thought that..."

"No. I know what you thought." Rey holds a hand up, nodding. "You always try to get me to mend fences with him, but it's takes two to play, Peanut."

"Well, he's the only family you've got now, Rey. It's just such a shame he can't look past his own bullshit and just appreciate the fact that people gravitate towards him. I don't like that he hurts people. I don't like how he hurts you."

"That's partly why I try to avoid him. That, and the way he treats you. I can't _stand_ it. But, still... you're always trying to be the bigger man when he's around."

"Well, we're not talking about me, Rey. We're talking about you. He's your brother, after all."

"Yeah." Rey looks up when she realizes something. "What are we doing? We're suppose to be having fun tonight. Not dealing with all this sad shit." Rey looks over at Finn. "So, what do you say? Can we just... get back to enjoying the evening now?"

Finn tilts his head in agreement. "I'm down for that."

"Good." Rey scoots over closer to Finn. "Because I'm ready for a distraction." Rey lays a hand on Finn's leg, sliding it over to his crotch. Finn looks down, pleasantly surprised. Rey rubs her nose into his cheek, deeply inhaling his scent. "Hmmm..." She exhales. "You smell sexy." She whispers seductively. "Dark obsession's My favorite."

Finn huffs excitedly. "Is it? I never knew that." Finn smiles. 'I'm _so_ glad I went with that.'

Rey wraps her right arm around Finn's shoulders, pulling him closer to her. She whispers in his ear. "I've got a pair of lace underwear in your favorite color: purple. You know what I want. And the longer we sit here..." She whispers something else into Finn's ear. And whatever she says, makes Finn's eyes stretch.

"CHECK, PLEASE!" Finn hollers.

Yeah, Finn and Rey are the greatest. But, what nobodies knew... No one aside from Rey or Finn... is that they are clearly so much more than just childhood friends. They've developed a bit of a... 'Closeness' recently... one they share when there's no one else around.

Over the past three months, Finn and Rey would often meet up somewhere to have sex. Whether it went down at Finn's place, Rey's place, in a hotel room, in the back of one of their cars, dressing room, swimming pool, Restaurant restroom, (You get where this is going). Whenever they got that familiar itch that needed to be scratched, they would drop whatever they were doing (If it wasn't anything _too_ important, like _jobs_ ) and get it taken care of. 'Close Friends', right.

 

 

The door to Finn's place swings open as Rey attacks his lips in a heated kiss. Finn pulls her in and slams the door. Tongues doing their familiar dance as the room echoes from all their smooching.  He takes off his jacket and pulls hers off impatiently. He grabs her ass, and she moans eagerly into his mouth. With hearts pounding in their hearts, adrenaline rushing through their veins, nothing else matters here. Nothing but the night of pleasure that awaited them.

He backs into a wall, knocking whatever's sitting on the nightstand. Rey keeps him pressed up against that wall as she works to undo his belt and zip down his pants.

Finn wraps his arms around her waist, carrying her into his bedroom. Rey, in response to being picked up, throws her arms around his neck and legs around his waist.

Now in the bedroom, Finn drops Rey on top of his bed. Rey falls on her back, giggling. Finn takes off his shirt and Rey sits up, taking the shirt from him and throwing it across the room. She then holds him close by the waist, planting kisses to his stomach once she sees his abs under his T shirt. Finn pulls at the back of her shirt and she lifts her arms, allowing him to strip her.

Finn pushes her further back onto the bed, undoing her belt and pulling her jeans off. He then removes his T shirt and turns as he takes off his jeans.

Rey meows as she stares at his ass, slapping it with a lustful grin on her face. She then lowers his underwear and squeezes both cheeks in her hands as Finn throws off his boots.

Not allowing her to take his underwear off just yet, Finn straddles her hips, kissing her intensely.

"It's so cold in here." Rey mentions.

"Want me to turn on the heat?" Finn asks.

"Nope!" Rey holds him down as he lies on top of her. "It's not that serious. We'll just warm each other up." Rey then kisses Finn's neck, her hands exploring his backside. "Lose the drawers, Finn. Gimme that dick. I wanna _suck_ on it."

Finn gets up to his knees, but Rey can't wait for him to lose his drawers. She grabs him, fitting him into her mouth as his drawers hang half way down his hips. Finn places his hands on those hips as he throws his head back, groaning.

Rey strokes him while she pleasures him orally. Her free hand caresses his abs, pecs, and ass. The heat and moisture from her mouth, Finn can't help but fuck into her mouth. He places his hands behind her head as she grabs his hips, bracing herself as he thrusts in and out of her mouth. Staring down, Finn notices that Rey's still in her purple lace undergarments. He leans over her head to remove the clasps of her bra. Rey, on instinct, holds her arms out, letting it drop to the floor. She get grabs Finn's butt cheeks again.

Finn pulls away, holding Rey's head up, coming in for a kiss. Rey, loving his taste, pulling him down further with her arms around his neck. They moan as their kiss burns with so much want. Finn grabs Rey by the arm an spins her around. She holds herself up on her hands and knees, sneaking her ass at Finn. Enticing him. Finn lowers her underwear as his finally drop to the floor.

He gets down on his knees, running his tongue over her clit.

"OOooh!" Rey says in response.

Finn's tongue enters her, exploring each and every inch of her sweetness.

"OOOH, FUCK YES!" Rey exclaims, rocking her hips, loving the feel of Finn's tongue inside of her. His tongue is very familiar to her. She has allow it to explore her entire body, but everytime feels like the first time. She can't explain it, but having Finn go down on her, stimulating the lower half of her body, it always feels like it's just happening now.

Rey doesn't think about it too much because when he hears Finn's breathing hike up heavily, she knows what's coming next.

Finn grabs a condom from... somewhere. He places it on his dick as he places his dick inside of her. She grabs the bed covers, holding on for dear life as Finn pounds into her center. She collapses onto the bed, her ass up in the air as Finn palms her cheeks in his hands and slapping her ass.

She grunts in pleasure, her entire body rocking from the impact of her lover having his way with her. Her eyes start to roll as Finn grabs her hips, grunting as he fucks her deeper.

Rey looks over her left shoulder up at Finn and his eyes meets hers. It's a look of pleading: She doesn't want him to stop. She wants him to keep going, she wants all of him inside of her. Finn seems to get the message as he squeezes her ass and thrusts all the way in and holds it inside her for a moment.

"OH!" Rey squeaks. Finn gently pulls back out and resumes the momentum. "Mm. That feels so good, babe. _Please_ don't stop." She lets out a loud moan as she feels her ass getting spanked again. "Ohh, you love smacking that ass, don't cha?"

"Hmm-mmm." Finn says.

"Yeah. Get it! Get it! Right there! Right there!" Her eyes and mouth open wide. "Oh, my God! That feels good!" Rey moans uncontrollably as Finn gives her a few more harder thrusts.

Finn pulls out and turns her around. She springs forward, grabbing Finn and pulling him down on top of her. They embrace, panting heavily. Finn rubs her clit with his very hard length, causing her to gasp in pleasure. Finn pushes himself up by his hand, looking down as he continues to tease his friend.

Rey looks at her with so much desire in her eyes that, if Finn doesn't continue to fuck her, she just might cry from frustration.

"Finn, please." Rey begs.

"Mm-mmm." Finn shakes his head.

"Please!" She whines. "Stop doing me like that. Put it back in."

"Not yet." Finn leans in and kisses her again.

Tired of the game, Rey flips them over so that she's on top and she immediately straddles his hips and puts him back inside of her. She leans further, her hands falling on opposite sides of the pillow Finn's laying on. She holds herself up, but gets right in Finn's face. She rides him and he grabs her ass, encouraging her to fuck him harder and faster.

The bed rocks and squeaks as Rey lunges her hips over Finn, not stopping or slowing down for a second. She throws her head back, moaning into the ceiling. She pushes herself up, bracing herself on Finn's pecs. She squeezes them roughly as she rides Finn well into the night. She closes her eyes shut, lost in the feel and heat and ecstasy that she experiencing with Finn.

She moaning loudly as her minds thinks back to everytime that she and Finn have had sex with one another. She thinks about every image, the details so vivid in her mind. They've been doing this for well over three months now, and this is easily the best sex they're having right now! Why is that? This has been going on for a while now, but tonight tops every single sexual encounter they've ever shared. Could it be that they so experienced now? Could it be that their so familiar with each other now? Could it be because they're both stone drunk right now? Possibly. But... No. No, that's not it. 'What was it that Finn said before?' She thinks to herself.

_"I'm not gonna deny that I think Rey is beautiful. And for a while, it seemed like things could be different, in terms of us getting together. But, it never happened. I know that the right girl is out there somewhere."_

Wait. Why is Rey concentrating on that now? For some reason, why she hear Finn say that, that kind of hurt her feelings. But, why? They're old friends and they're just having fun! So, why does Rey feel this way? She opens her eyes and looks down at Finn, who licking his lips as he stares back up at her, lustfully.

Rey stops herself from thinking anymore. The only thing that matters right now is her fucking Finn until she reaches her organism. That's all the matters here...

Finn bites his lower lip, suddenly looking frustrated. He repositions her so that Rey is actually sitting on Finn and he fucks into her. A whole bunch of 'oohs' and 'awws' go flying out of Rey's mouth. Apparently, while she was in La-La land, she had slowed to a near crawl while riding Finn. Because with the way he's looking at her now, it's obvious that he's making up for lost time.

Rey gasps as she nears her organism. "FINN!!!" She screams. "AHHH! KEEP FUCKING ME! OH, Don't stop! Don't STOP!!" She screams. "Don't stop! Give it to me! Make me take it! Make me take it!" Rey grunts with every deep thrust Finn makes into her pussy. When her feet are no longer feel like they're on the bed, Rey looks down in amazement of just how strong Finn really is. She's not up that high but her feet aren't touching the bed. AT. ALL. Before she can comment on this, she comes. Her eyes roll to the back of her head as she gasps, like she needs air. Her breathing picks up as she yells 'YES!' She holds on to Finn's shoulders as he too slows down.

But, before she can come down from her orgasmic high, Finn's flipped them back over and he once again pounds deep within her. She holds on to him with one arm while her other braces against the headboard, wanting more.

Looking up at Finn, who's just inches away from her face, she feels a different time of way. 'Wow!' She thinks to herself. 'Finn is beautiful! Why haven't I ever noticed before? But, he really is! He's perfect.'

Rey's hand goes down to his ass and spanks him so hard that the sound echoes throughout Finn's apartment. Finn gets up on his knuckles, looking at Rey. He appears to be lost in thought for a moment before he leans down and kisses Rey hungrily. Rey's cups the back of Finn's head, not liking the idea of him moving away just yet.

His lips are so soft. So warm and wet. And she can't stop kissing him. What is going on with her? They've done this so many times! It's practically a routine at this point. But, she doesn't wanna stop. So, she doesn't.

Finn picks up the paste again, moaning into her mouth as he slowly nears his release. Finn pulls away from Rey's mouth, fucking even deeper and faster than before. 

Rey grunts. "That's it, Babe. Don't stop." She whispers, not knowing if he can hear her or not. Rey stares Finn dead in the face. _'You're mine.'_ She thinks to herself. Or says out loud. She's not sure anymore. _'Every inch of you is mine. God, I want you. I want you all the time. No other bitch will ever please you like I can. No one else will have you like I can. I need you! I need you!'_

The Bed squeaks for mercy as Finn reaches the end. "I'm gonna come. I'm gonna come." He says rapidly. His grunts turn into a roar as he climaxes while still deep inside of Rey. And, soon his roar soften into a wail as he slows his grind. And, then all together, Finn goes quiet as he collapses on top of Rey.

Rey caresses his back as she plants kisses on his neck and cheek. Just as Finn is about to pull out, Rey hooks her legs around his waist. Not wanting to leave her just yet.

Finn looks at her with a confused gaze.

Rey shakes her head. "Not yet." She says. "Not yet."

Finn doesn't say anything. His head just drops onto the pillow Rey's laying on. The side of his head resting against hers. Rey takes a deep breath and lets out a pleasant sigh. Like her needs have been satisfied.

 

 

A little later, after Finn's pulled out and thrown away the condom, they both get dressed. Rey looks over at the clock. On it's display, it reads (11:53 P.M.) She looks up at Finn putting on a shirt.

"So..." Rey says. "...I know it's kina late, but I was kinda hoping that we get caught up on 'Chicago P.D.' tonight. Or at least get started on Season 4."

Finn puts on a pair of shorts as he thinks about it. "Yeah. Yeah, okay, sure. I've seen the show up until the end of season three. When does the new season start?"

Rey slips on her shirt. "September."

"Oh, yeah. We can get started tonight, then. That way, we'll be ready for season 6."

"Okay." Rey says with a smile. 

Now, in their comfy clothes, they head towards the living room to start their binge on the fourth season DVD that Finn bought a while back. Despite the magic they made happen, they just act like they normally would: Kicking back and watching a show.

Finn sits with an arm over Rey's shoulders while she leans next to her, her arm resting on his inner thin. They cuddle at the intense parts, and laugh everytime Sgt. Voight threatens someone or smacks them.

Rey looks up at Finn, who's eyes are glued to the screen, and she's giving him a look. Not one of lust, but of endearment. Not one to assume anything, but it seems like she doesn't just see him as a friend anymore. Much less a friend with benefits.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've got a few things to get off my chest here:
> 
> 1) I'll be updating my other two fics sometime soon. But, I was thinking of starting a string of FWB fics about Finn and Rey. With each of their 'encounters' over the 3 month period. Only problem is I don't know much about 'Friends with benefits' stories, so if anyone has an suggestions for me, some ideas, I'd appreciate any you have to offer.
> 
> 2)Y'know, I've been hearing an awful lot lately about some Reylowdown writing a 'Beauty and the Beast' fic where Finn is written as the oldest and most disgusting stereotype of black men in film history. Why do these people go so far out of their way to put others down?! It's downright despicable! And, again, if you like them together, that's your prerogative! But, please! Stop with the racist bullshit and the sheer hypocrisy! And for God's sake, STAY IN YOUR LANE! I just can't say it enough: Fuck R*ylo! Just FUCK R*ylo! May they all get their hearts broken when episode IX comes out!
> 
> Anyway, Sorry. I had to vent a bit there! But, anyway! Thanks again! And always,
> 
> Please comment and share your thoughts!


End file.
